parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Boar
The wild boar (Sus scrofa) is the ancestor of most domestic pig breeds and has one of the largest distributions of all of all terrestrial mammals. The female wild boar typically gives birth to between 4 and 8 piglets, although litters of up to 13 have been known. Although it primarily feeds on fruits, seeds, roots and tubers, the wild boar is omnivorous and has been know to eat wide range of foods including some animal matter. Wild boars usually live in groups of between 6 and 20 individuals, although large herds of around 100 have been seen. Roles * It played Hen Wen in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Baloo in The North America Book * It played Iguanodon in NORTHEASTERN ASIAN ANIMAL *It played Badge in Australian Animal Twoniverse Gallery WildBoar.jpg Wild-boar-02.jpg Boar, Wild (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-906.jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Boar.png MSATP Wild Boar.jpg aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps.com-3264.jpg Boarboy.jpg PigBeast.Ep.125.png clay-cook-kfp-boar.jpg 19th_dangerous_animal__the_wild_boar_by_darcygagnon-d7yidf9.jpg Thorny_Boar.png cabelas_dangeroushunts_image3.jpg ps2_cabelas_dangerous_hunts_2-ss_3.jpg Humanoid Hippopotamus.jpg Batw 002 deer boars.png SitBC_Boar.png KND Boar.jpeg B.E.A..jpeg B7.png Star meets Wild Boar.png 48F54540-D904-4AA8-89E8-C96B3B65E5EC.jpeg BB2D2C14-8A88-4B1A-9C97-2415B289BCB7.jpeg 5C78DB1F-C5F7-4708-A696-F7366CBBCECB.jpeg FD24CD1A-DA1F-43B3-B836-2FD3886418B5.jpeg 63BC6AD1-3063-43BD-A067-6FFB3C2D92F4.jpeg CBB35744-1D6A-413E-8453-3E4FF2344A90.jpeg 86D34CBD-83F1-4B21-8F41-8A855A7EC0DD.jpeg 2A8FD3D7-FFDE-477F-8C2C-FA050D0CB14D.jpeg AD17B666-57EB-4B73-892A-41F2CE01A4A6.jpeg 1F66A63A-8D07-4911-8D34-3F6E425824E5.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg 1FA6FD5E-EE10-4599-B1AA-E59EE9BC635E.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg AB8F4077-829F-49F6-8BF6-100C13017FC8.jpeg 5672342F-D347-4C4B-A865-D2EE93986529.jpeg 018B6195-09F6-4D1D-9FF3-80DE5A99649F.jpeg Simpsons Boar.jpg Vildsvin 2014-06-17 021 top desktop.jpg Ox-tales-s01e008-boar.jpg Pig in the noble stag.jpg Pig in the noble stag 2.jpg Also See * Warthog * Bushpig * Red River Hog * North Sulawesi Babirusa * Giant Forest Hog * Pygmy Hog Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Pigs Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Omnivores Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Mammals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Parc Animalier d'Introd Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Arkansas Alligator Farm and Petting Zoo Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Harvey Beaks Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Awesome Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Swines Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Alpha (2018) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Camouflage (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals